


How to Win Hux's Heart in 10 Dates

by alwaysaslutforfandoms



Series: Kylux - Origins [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bossy Hux, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fireside snuggles, Fluff, Jousting Kylo Ren, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysaslutforfandoms/pseuds/alwaysaslutforfandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Two of my Kylux - Origins Story.<br/>Part One is So You Wanna Date a Sun-Punching Space Case</p><p>These chapters will follow the progress of Kylo attempting to win Hux's heart and Hux trying not to face palm his hand through his head. Lots of fluff and confused Hux as he tries to figure out what they are to each other and where they're going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Win Hux's Heart in 10 Dates

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up where the last story ended. Day 2 of the Ren Faire. I'm terrible at summaries...  
> I need to do better...  
> I hope this is ok!  
> If you like it please let me know!  
> If you want to see something changed or see something happen during this series feel free to share your thoughts!  
> As always, will be reedited over the next couple days.

**CAMPSITE – Later that evening.**

Kylo wrapped his extra blanket around himself and sat down in front of the fire to warm his cold feet. He tossed his boots in a dumpster after making sure that Hux was secure in his sleeping blanket and resting. He smiled at the memory. Hux made him take his boots off before he would let him in the tent. He was bossy even when he was feeling like dirt and half asleep. Well, General Bossy can lend him his extra pair. He didn’t care that his boots were ruined. He wouldn’t trade tonight for anything. He knew he made Hux nervous, and he knew he could get a rise out of him like nobody else, but even more importantly he knew now that his feelings weren’t one-sided. He had worried for some time that it was all in his imagination and that Hux just found him to be nothing more than a pain in his ass.

“Sorry about your boots,” Hux said in a raspy voice, throat still sore from earlier.

Kylo was surprised to see Hux up so soon, but was relieved to see that sleep had done him some good. His color was back to normal, and his eyes were clear. He shook his head and smiled, “You can just lend me your extra set.”

“What makes you think I have a second pair?” _How does he know these things?!_ Hux thought to himself.

Kylo just stared back in response, making a face.

Hux sighed and couldn’t help the smile that came over his face, turns out he knew him better than he thought. Or he truly is that predictable. “Fine, they’re yours.” He walked over and looked down at Kylo. “Care to share that blanket? I promise not to threaten to remove your arm again,” he offered with a rare relaxed smile.

Kylo simply held out an arm and waited for Hux to sit. Hux surprised him by settling down in front of Kylo and leaning back against his chest.

“Are you going to put that blanket around us, Ren, or are you hoping a bird might perch on your arm?” Hux teased him as he enjoyed the warmth of the fire on his face.

Not quite knowing how to react to this teasing, cheerful Hux, he slowly brought his arm down and felt his heart leap when Hux grabbed his arm and pulled it tighter around him, not letting go. “How are you feeling? Still feeling sick?” Kylo leaned his chin on Hux’s shoulder and ran his thumb lightly back and forth where it lay across Hux’s stomach.

Hux shook his head leaned his cheek against Kylo’s. “Thank you for getting me back here. You’ve taken care of me twice now. I owe you.”

Kylo smiled and absently ran his hand over the arm that still held onto his own. “Nah, just put it towards what I owe you for all the trouble I cause you at work.”

Hux barked out a laugh. “You’d have to take care of me the rest of your life to make up for all of that, Ren!” He used his free hand squeeze Kylo’s knee so he would know he was only joking.

“Is that a proposal, General?” Kylo asked wrapping his arms tighter around Hux and swaying them side to side. “I thought you’d never ask me!”

“You find yourself very entertaining, don’t you?” Hux said with a laugh.

“Of course.” Kylo laughed and pressed a light kiss to Hux’s cheek. “What are we doing tomorrow? More spiced cider and music?”

“Not likely,” Hux said making a face. “Though I have to say that the end result may have made it all worthwhile.” Hux closed his eyes and leaned his head back on Kylo’s shoulder. “What did you want to do? There is a jousting tournament midday. That is supposed to be entertaining.”

“Jousting? I’m up for it. Sounds like a once in a lifetime thing for us.” Kylo thought to himself for a second, “I’d like to look around and find something to take back for Phasma and Millicent.”  

“You really did take care of her too, didn’t you?” Hux laughed at the memory he was sure had been a dream. “I thought for sure I had dreamed you talking with her.”

“She’s unlike anything I’ve ever seen. I never had a pet. She’s like a miniature version of you.” Kylo grinned as he thought about meeting her. “Though it was much easier to win her affections than it was to win yours.”

Hux was quiet for a few seconds. “If you wanted to see her, you could come by my room sometime.” Hux blushed brightly, hoping it was masked by the light from the fire. “It would be alright, I suppose. She did seem to be taken with you.”

“Thank you.” Kylo was touched by the offer, knowing how much Hux’s privacy meant to him. “I would enjoy that. Maybe sometime I could bring dinner and we could share it. If you want.”

Hux nuzzled his forehead into Kylo’s neck and yawned, “What’s your favorite meal? I’ll make us dinner when you come to visit.”

Kylo rested his cheek on Hux’s forehead and laced their fingers together. “I always eat at the commissary so anything you make will be a feast, I’m sure.”

“No wonder you’re always moody, that food has no taste,” Hux said making a face.

Kylo shrugged. “It’s made to feed our body’s needs, so that we can be strong and healthy. There’s no need for spice or other unnecessary additives.” Kylo laughed, “The first time I’ve had anything different since coming to Starkiller was that funnel cake at the carnival and you had to go and---”

“Throw it off the ride…” Hux muttered sullenly.

Tightening his arms around Hux he said, “Relax, I’m just messing with you. Trust me, it was worth it.” Kylo looked into Hux’s eyes and said, “It led us here.”

Hux cocked one ginger eyebrow up and came back with “I thought bad combinations of greasy food and strange drinks led us here.”

“That too,” Kylo conceded, firelight and laughter dancing in his eyes.

They sat in silence just enjoying each others closeness, both too warm between the fire and the added body heat but neither wanting to end the evening. Eventually Hux’s soft snoring broke through Kylo’s thoughts and he nudged him awake. “Ready to turn in?”

Hux nodded, “Might be for the best. We need to put out the fire.” He yawned and stood up, offering a hand to Kylo.

“I’ve got it,” Kylo said taking the outstretched hand and refusing to let go once he was standing. “You go ahead and get some sleep, I’ll make sure the fires out then do the same.”

Hux turned and smiled at Kylo before walking away. “Tonight sure was something, wasn’t it?” Kylo nodded and the light from the fire danced across his features and Hux stood there and appreciated it with new eyes before retiring to the tent. “Goodnight, Kylo. I’ll wake you in the morning?”

“Yes. Goodnight,” Kylo waited until Hux was halfway into the tent before saying, “Brendol.”

The darkness hid his blush but Hux quickly ducked inside the tent to hide the wide smile that he couldn’t keep off his face.

**Ren Faire Day 2 – Morning**

Both men woke up feeling well-rested and ready for their day together despite the fact that neither of them got much sleep. They both stayed awake thinking about their evening together for some time before giving in to sleep. They were just walking away from their campsite as the trumpets signaled that the grounds were now open. As they got closer Kylo got excited and started walking faster. Hux cleared his throat and Kylo turned around and realized he was leaving Hux behind so slowed down and held out a hand. Hux looked down at the outstretched hand and then into Kylo’s hopeful eyes and placed his hand in Kylo’s and Kylo slowed his step to keep up with Hux.

They spent most of their morning walking around looking at the vendors’ wares and arguing over what would be best to take back to Phasma. They ended up each buying her several trinkets because they never could decide. Hux also spent a great deal of time sighing and stopping Kylo from buying everything he thought Millicent might like.

“Ren, no. She is one cat, she does _not_ need twenty new toys,” Hux said, for what felt like the twentieth time. “I’ll even get that chest to keep them all in. Look, the jewels are the color of her eyes and there is cushion on the top. She could use it as a bed! It’s perfect. I’ll take it,” Kylo said to the vendor, ignoring Hux’s glare.

“Huzzah!” the vendor yelled, followed by the surrounding people chiming in with an even louder “HUZZAH!”

“Huzzah!” Kylo joined in on the fun. As they walked away he whispered “Why do they keep yelling that?”

“Likely because you continue to buy more than they’ve probably sold the whole year,” Hux tried to look disapproving but was secretly enjoying this side of Kylo. Other than Phasma, no one had ever done anything for him in his life and he didn’t know how to respond, but if it kept that goofy smile on Kylo’s face he would let him buy anything he wanted. “We’d better take your treasures back to the camp and make our way back for the tournament, what do you say?” Hux turned to look at Kylo and found himself talking to air, Kylo was now at a stall selling handmade blankets and scarves.

Hux walked up and raised an eyebrow looking down at the new bag in Kylo’s hands. “This is the last stop. You’re going to love this!”

Hux immediately got suspicious. “What’s in the bag, Ren?” he said taking a step back.

Kylo ignored the look and turned to head back. “It’s a present,” he said with a wide grin.

 _Oh, wonderful. Phasma is going to need larger quarters._ “Alright, no more stops, we can look around more tomorrow, we aren’t leaving until the evening.”

They made good time getting back considering they both had their arms full of bags, and Millicent’s new toy storage/bed. _If only the craftsman knew what their hard work was going to be used for,_ Hux thought with a smile. Since they made better time than expected Hux laid back on his blanket for a few minutes while he waited for Kylo to put his stuff up. He looked up when he heard Kylo shuffle over to his side of the tent.

“Can I come in? I have something I need to show you before we leave.” Kylo sounded uncertain, not wanting to intrude on Hux’s privacy.

“Yes, I was just relaxing.” Hux sat up and wondered what was in the bag he needed to see.

Kylo scooted over to where Hux sat and folded his legs under him. “I got this for you, I thought you could wear them at the tournament to help you keep warm.” He thrust the bag into Hux’s arms.

Hux didn’t know what to say so he silently opened the bag and pulled out the intricate emerald-colored cable knit scarf. It was soft to the touch and yet surprisingly heavy to hold. He ran his fingers over the delicate but strong pattern than ran the length of the scarf while he searched for words.

Kylo could tell Hux was struggling so he took the scarf and said, “Here, let’s see how it looks.” He unfolded it and placed it around Hux’s neck, fiddling with it until he had it just right. “It’s perfect.”

Hux looked lost in thought as he lifted a hand to touch the scarf and then suddenly threw his arms around Kylo. “It’s wonderful, thank you.” Hux pulled back and before he could say anything else Kylo shook the bag in Hux’s face.

“There’s more!” Kylo had a wicked gleam in his eye and Hux immediately worried about what he would find next. He pulled out a brown knit hat next, it seemed relatively normal. He wondered what the catch was. He didn’t have to wait long to find out, Kylo turned it around and he saw that it had a face of some sort of angry looking wolf on it.

“It’s a werewolf hat!” Kylo grinned. They had bears and owls, and dragons and all kinds of mythical beasts. “I saw it and for some reason it made me think of you.”

Hux was quite sure no other grown men would wear such a hat, it had to be a joke, but Kylo looked so happy that he lifted it and pulled it down over his head. The hat forced his hair to stick out under the edges and it reminded him that he needed to cut his hair when he got back to base. “How does it look? Am I quite handsome now?” He turned his head side to side, posing and making awful faces at Kylo.

“You’re beautiful,” Kylo said with a smile and pressed a kiss to both of Hux’s cheeks. He leaned back and shifted the hat around until it was on straight and then he held the braids that ran down each side and used them to pull Hux close again. “Beautiful,” he whispered once more before leaning in until he could feel Hux’s unsteady breath on his lips. He hesitated looking into Hux’s eyes, but when Hux nodded he pressed a simple, soft kiss to his lips, not wanting to push too much, but happy that this beautiful man was allowing him to take such liberties at all. He would let Hux lead the progression of their relationship, whatever it might be and wherever it might lead. He would take it as it came and be grateful for every smile he could bring to his face and for every second they shared together.

**Jousting Tournament**

They watched the first few rounds without talking. Just enjoying each others company and novelty of the tournament. Hux was impatient for it to finish. He didn’t want to ruin the weekend, but he had thoughts and questions he needed to share with Kylo before they returned home tomorrow, afraid they wouldn’t have a chance to speak in depth once back on base.

Kylo was beginning to think Hux regretted what had happened between them. He didn’t seem upset but he was distracted. He wasn’t relaxed anymore and he sat stiffly next to Kylo’s side, almost as though he was made of stone.

“Hux?” Kylo asked nervously. He had to nudge him in the arm before he got a response.

“I’m sorry,” Hux apologized, “my mind was in another place. Everything OK?” He smiled hoping to ease Kylo’s worry.

“You were being very quiet and still and I worried that maybe…” Kylo stopped, not ready for his worries to be validated.

“Maybe what?” _Wait, he doesn’t think I regret anything, does he?_ He placed a warm hand over Kylo’s. “It’s nothing terrible, was just thinking is all. I’ll tell you about it when we get back to camp.” He leaned in placed a warm kiss to Kylo’s neck.

Kylo relaxed at that, confident that nothing could be too wrong if he was willing to show him affection in this crowd. He suddenly got an idea to put the smile back in Hux’s eyes. “I’m going to find a bathroom and grab us snacks. You going to be ok here?”

Hux nodded and squeezed Kylo’s hand. “I’ll be fine.” He tried to relax and wait for Kylo to return but after a half an hour of waiting he was starting to worry that something had happened. He pushed himself up and turned to leave, intent on finding Kylo but when he stood up a knight on his horse stopped in front of the bleachers and placed his lance on Hux’s shoulder pushing him back down into his seat. Hux looked carefully to the left and the right hoping to see Kylo on his return, trying to ignore what just happened. He didn’t mean to be rude, but no one was behind him so he wasn’t in anyone’s way.

“Your favor, sir,” the deep voice was muffled in the helmet.

Hux immediately recognized the voice and couldn’t understand how this happening. “What are you doing? How did you get armor? And a horse??”

Kylo lifted the helmet from his head and extended the lance towards Hux again. “I request your favor, sir. I will win this tournament for you!” The crowd cheered Kylo on and tried to encourage Hux to give him something.

Hux felt his scarf start to lift and wind around the end of Kylo’s lance and quickly assisted it before anyone realized the scarf suddenly had a mind of its own. The crowd got even louder as he tied it on the end of the lance. Kylo looked supremely pleased with himself as he put his helmet back on and rode off and waited at his end of the field.

Hux waited with his heart in his throat until the men were signaled to start. He wasn’t worried about Kylo. If anything, that ass knew how to ensure his own safety. He worried for the poor man that Kylo was about to knock off his horse.

Once the riders were within about 20 feet of each other Hux noticed Kylo’s left hand raise slightly and once Kylo’s lance barely made contact with the shield, the knight flew backwards and landed safely on the ground. Hux pinched the bridge of his nose and let out the breath he had been holding when he realized that Kylo was ensuring the safety of the knight.

Once Kylo’s run was over he made his way back to Hux, covered in sweat and dirt but grinning like an idiot. “Did you worry about me out there?” Kylo said as he threw an arm around Hux’s shoulders and followed him back to the tent.

“About your sanity, yes.” Hux slapped Kylo in the side but then slipped his around his waist.

“I wouldn’t have hurt anyone here, I don’t want to jeopardize our time together,” Kylo said in a serious tone.

“That was entirely inappropriate use of the force, Kylo.” Hux gave Kylo a frown, “You better have protected my scarf, sir. I don’t want a replacement.”

“You haven’t seen inappropriate yet.” Kylo winked and handed Hux his scarf and smiled as he admitted, “I force pulled it towards my hand and hoped it looked as though the wind pushed it back.”

Hux raised one brow, “Good. I would hate to have to find a way to make you pay.” Hux stopped, placed the scarf around Kylo’s neck, and wrapping the ends around his hand, led Kylo on their way.

He had questions that needed answers.

**Author's Note:**

> Always, always, thank you for sticking it out with me!  
> You are very much appreciated!  
> On tumblr @alwaysaslutforfandoms


End file.
